1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device producing a jet of hot gas especially for use for the application of preformed road markings and pavement maintenance work such as crack filling and other industrial applications such as epoxy injections for concrete slabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide different traffic markings on the surfaces of road pavements in an easier manner it is known to make use of prefabricated stripes and other signs made from thermoplastic or epoxy which for instance are marketed by the company Linear Dynamics Inc. under the trademark ThermaLine(trademark).
ThermaLine(trademark) is a heat fused performed thermoplastic pavement marking item specifically designed for easy, year round application with the durability of hot applied thermoplastic and the excellent appearance of preformed plastic.
Furthermore ThermaLine(trademark) comes with a unique glassing system which will ensure the desired night time reflectivity and needed skid resistance for today""s driving public. It is easy to apply and can be installed during all four seasons of the year.
According to the invention there is provided a heating device and a method of use producing a jet of hot gas especially for use in the application of preformed road markings and pavement maintenance work such as crack filling and other industrial applications such as epoxy injections for concrete slabs, said heating device comprising a wheel supported frame system provided with a supply gas bottle, a combustion engine which drives a fan, an outlet opening connected by means of a flexible hose to a heat gun comprising a gas heated burner system having an outlet nozzle. The invention provides an improved mobile heating device which especially is well qualified for the application of preformed road markings and pavement maintenance works such as crack filling and other industrial applications such as epoxy injections for concrete slabs.
According to another aspect of the invention the heating device is provided in a form of a pushcart with a steering pole at one end and the heat gun at the opposite end. The heating device is as a compact mobile unit which is very easy to operate and requires very little free space.
According to a further aspect of the invention the heating device is provided with the heat gun mounted in an inclined and sidewardly adjustable orientation in such a manner that the outlet nozzle of the heat gun may be directed against surface paths at both sides and at the front end thereof.
According to a still further aspect of the invention the heating device may be provided with the outlet from the heat gun provided with a transverse directed mouthpiece which by way of example has a width of same magnitude as that of the heating device.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the mouthpiece may furthermore be rotated in relation to the outlet nozzle of the heat gun so that the active working path of the heating device may easily be adjusted in accordance with the width of the preformed marking item being applied.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the heating device may be self-propelled by an electric drive motor supplied with electric power from a generator which either is driven by the combustion engine or is a part thereof.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the heating device may be self-propelled with the combustion engine driving wheels and a number of fans and a corresponding number of associated heat guns, the outlet nozzles of which ending in a common oblong heating box positioned close to the pavement surface.